The Possibility
by samsquatch44
Summary: Sam and Dean get sent on another mission by Castiel. But this time they have no weapons, no idea what their up against and only 3 people who believe they exist. AN - I set this at the beginning of Season 4. Ages are not explicit so just go with whatever you wish. Also, there will be spoilers for Gabriel (if you don't know who that is don't read, Sam doesn't use demon blood). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I know I haven't been on in ages but I felt I was going nowhere with my writing. I have decided that some of my previous did not go as planned and I have had a long year of school etc. and decided that I am going to change everything. I am sorry for those who really like my stories but I lost faith in them. I should be posting some form of story soon. I am working on one from a different program called Supernatural which I have begun watching. Any way thank you for all support given and if any one still will be reading my work I hope you enjoy. I should begin posting soon but it all depends. Thank you and good night!

Sincerely,

The old kindaxx44myrnin

The new samsquatch44


	2. Chapter 2

The Possibility

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean retreated to the car. Their most recent job was definitely one of the nastiest they'd ever seen. They had been on the way back from a job in Florida when Bobby had called informing them about some suspicious deaths and activities in Louisiana. The Impala was automatically making a sharp U-turn to speed back along the highway to the closest exit for Hahnville. Ten and a half hours later they finally reached the outskirts of Louisiana. They settled into their new room at the French Market Inn. The recent deaths turned out to have stopped yet locals complained about large amounts of noise being heard from miles away the night before.

It turned out that 2 different families of changelings had taken root in the same town. Unfortunately, they decided that this meant war. Dean was all for charging in and smoking the lot of them however Sam pointed out that this would be suicide. So obviously they went for dynamite. The abandoned warehouse was miles from anywhere so they ran in - Sam holding the pyrotechnics because 'he was the technical guru' and Dean covering with a flamethrower. They managed to get to the heart of the building fairly easily. Sam planted the bomb planning to run out the way they came since there was only 2 minutes. The changelings had other plans. They managed to run from the side door straight to the Impala just as the building went. It was probably best to get out of their before any cops came to investigate. Sam had tracked the residence of the kids which were taken and soon Dean was speeding along to one of the terraced houses upon the street of the incidents.

As Dean led Sam into the motel room he slumped straight onto the bed. Sam followed suit on his. "I can't believe it, Sammy, you'd think the same species would get along." Dean hissed as he lay on his sore back. Those changeling mothers sure had a sucker punch. He closed his eyes as Sam spoke. "What about us, Dean, I mean we have wars everywhere." Sam remarked. It was a valid point especially considering some cases they went through. He shivered at the memory of Sam caged up for a human hunt. Nope, he wasn't going back there any time soon. "Sam is right. The form of rivalry is natural in almost all species. Even us." Dean's eyes flashed open in seconds as he sat up. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, stood in the corner covered in his usual trench coat and dark blue tie. Sam had jumped up at the new voice and was standing shocked by the wall.

"Damn it Cas! Was that really necessary?" Dean exclaimed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. At that remark Cas's crystal blue eyes turned confused and he cocked his head to the side. He wasn't really used to his own silence and never really understood the reactions he caused when he came. Sam had resumed control over his muscles and had moved to the fridge grabbing a beer for himself and chucked one over to Dean. The hiss of the beer being opened filled the silence that reigned. Castiel then decided it the perfect time to bring up the reason he was here. "I have come to inform you of your next mission. I'm not sure the meaning but I am your transport." Sam and Dean both stared at him as they listened. Dean put his beer down on the bedside table and joined Sam with Castiel in the corner. Before any words were spoken in protest Cas' hands flew out grasping both Sam and Dean's wrists and the sickening feeling of the ground disappearing from beneath their feet consumed them both.

When they managed to restore the feeling of normality upon them they were on a long lane. Houses were behind them with a quiet road and hedgerow before them. The sky had turned dark and dusky leaving a dark blue sky and expanse of light pink clouds framing the far horizon before them. Birds flew up high at the startling noise which could be heard from somewhere on that road.

"SONOFABITCH!"

xXxXxXx

Lexi was heading home after a long Thursday. School lessons plus the added club of Chapel Choir weighing down her tired limbs as much as her rucksack. Year 13 was harder than she thought. She had tests hitting her every which way and what with winter coming to an end and still no snow her spirits weren't exactly soaring. Despite this she felt happier than usual. Lexi's hands held the 5th book of a series she was reading. The main characters held such interesting characteristics of bravery and intelligence. She still favoured her new addiction. Supernatural. Damn that show had her hooked with so many emotions portrayed in every episode. Although Lexi still felt there wasn't enough hugs given in it. Scratch that. Recently all programs had lacked the needed hugs. Oh well on she went. Just as she rounded the corner to her house she heard a loud exclamation. She looked up pulling her earplugs out which were blaring an assortment of rock she had found in her Dad's music folder. At the moment it was on Sam's Town by The Killers. It was a favourite.

As Lexi's gaze rose she swallowed hard. She was shocked at the sight before her. There in front of her house stood two guys. But these weren't just any guys. From what she could tell they were people she knew. They both had their backs to her but her instincts were yelling her to believe the impossible. One was wearing black boots, worn and torn jeans and a large green leather jacket. He had short dark brown hair spiked and ruffled, from what she thought, must be hands. The other was a good foot taller with light brown hiking boots, slightly newer yet dusty jeans and a cheque shirt of blue and white stained with what looked like soot. His hair was longer a similar colour but more tamed. Lexi couldn't understand. She dropped her backpack stored her book and took up a quick pace not caring about the blaring headphones trailing in her wake. Her uniform made it difficult to run but she got there quite fast.

Sam and Dean were aware of the approaching and whirled round prepared for anything despite their lack of weapons. What they saw was definitely not what they were expecting. There was girl probably about 20 maybe in dark brown uniform heading straight for them. Practically upon them would be more appropriate. She was carrying a large rucksack and Dean swore he could hear some form of rock blaring from the headphones which swung behind her. They froze mid position unsure of what to do. She didn't look prepared to attack but they held a wary position. Just as they were about to say something she spoke.

"Jared and Jensen or Sam and Dean?" she questioned as soon as she stopped. Sam was about to answer but stopped as soon as she held a hand up. Her face held a look of concentration as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Ok, judging by the fact there is A) no camera crew or security and B) your clothing is pretty accurate, I'm guessing your Sam and Dean Winchester." She froze prepared for any form of reaction. She felt stupid just saying that so she was mainly prepared for either laughter or some form of silence, possibly even some violent reaction. What Lexi was definitely not expecting was "How do you know our names?" The thoughts of _Well that was easy_ were soon overtaken by _What the fuck, how are you real and oh my god your standing right in front of me_. She immediately squished her inner fan girl with a few calming breathes. Lexi then got down to business.

She looked up - not as much necessary for Dean compared to Sam – and seeing their looks of suspicion immediately started talking. "OK, basically you are in England, London, and the Borough of Sutton and no I'm not a form of demon. Just a fan. You were put onto a TV program in this universe. Yes, I believe in alternate universes and fiction as well as real life. Don't get all worried because I'm a fan, I won't freak you out more than necessary. Any way I'm guessing this was because of Castiel because he's the only angel who would send you here as far as I know. I'm guessing you have no weapons otherwise you would be acting more calm and probably no money because you look like you just came out of a burning building. You are probably really confused. Did I miss anything?" Lexi gasped as she finished not realising how much or how fast she had spoken. She had a babbling problem but she was too shocked to admonish herself.

Sam and Dean just gaped. Well, Sam did Dean looked like he was trying to determine something. At this Lexi turned to him. "Is that AC/DC War Machine?" The tune was now the only thing you could hear in the silence. Lexi rolled her eyes turning back to Sam. He just stared at her intensely trying to process the new information. Under his strong gaze Lexi squirmed feeling uncomfortable and reached down to pause her IPod. When she turned back they had turned away and were discussing something. Probably whether they should trust her but she understood their reasoning. She realised it had begun to get cold and that the sky was pitch black. She had been here for 10 minutes and was beginning to wonder what to do. She couldn't leave them but she didn't want to worry her parents. Being 18 meant she had that responsibility more due to possibility she was out with friends who could "manipulate her" (parents). She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to say she would be home in about 20 minute's - perfect amount of time to sort this out. She hoped.

"Holy crap, Sam this is probably the most complicated situation we've ever faced. What the hell is Cas playing at? Seriously?" Dean hissed anger evident in his voice. Sam quickly glanced back at the girl. She seemed trustable. She also seemed knowledgeable of their situation and calm. He understood not many people would probably would be able to do this. "She seems to know her facts Dean and maybe she can help us figure out the meaning of all this crap? Why don't we give it a try?" At Dean's look of protest he quickly added "Besides what else can we do? She's probably the only person who knows what we do in this whole street. If anything bad happens when we get back I'll buy you a beer and one of the good ones, yeah." Sam hoped this worked and that he could trust what he was about to do. His instincts weren't always great but he had hope. Dean couldn't really argue with Sam's logic and just hoped the beer would be worth it. He grudgingly nodded and they turned back to Lexi.

She had begun to feel the cold so had started to pace a small distance away. As soon as she saw their movements in her peripheral vision she stopped to face them. They looked hopeful. Well, Sam did Dean looked beaten but the look was fleeting and instantly replaced with the stony yet cocky look Dean was known for. _Not going to fool me Dean _she thought as she turned to Sam as he began to speak. "Ok, you obviously know a lot about us and have some clear deduction skills. We need help." At this Dean scoffed and then looked innocently to the side. Lexi frowned with a small glare. "We don't know what we are meant to be doing here and have nothing to keep us going. We don't know anything about the area, no weapons, no laptop. We got squat. We don't want to be overly intruding or pushy but do you know any way of helping?" His eyes seemed to plead yet held the sincerity and stubbornness he was known for. Lexi was almost certain she was going to be caught up in something massive but didn't really care. The Winchesters were amazing, good-looking and caring all in one. Whatever they brought she would gladly help because no matter what they were the only people they had and she knew that the pain they go through daily left scars deeper than anything she could imagine. They were everything she wished her brothers were yet would never wish that form of misfortune on anyone.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can do much but I can possibly create a make-shift home for you for now. My Mum's shifts are nights the rest of this week and I should be able to distract the rest of the family easily enough. I have a shed probably big enough for the both of you or 2 tents. I can set them up out of view and will be able to bring you clothes, blankets, food, drink and some possible supplies for whatever you end up facing but… you know I've never had to look after 2 hunters in my life so this is going to be… different." Lexi felt kind of embarrassed but couldn't help the feeling of excitement tinging her voice. She was going to have two of the best hunters staying with her and at the moment they both looked content with her offer. But she knew she needed back up. She'd plan that later she thought. Sam and Dean eagerly agreed and she led them to her house.

Lexi opened the porch door and deposited her school bag and blazer. The sooner this was done the sooner she could begin planning the next phase of 'Help the Winchesters' – she really needed a better plan name but oh well. She adjusted her skirt and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a gap in the pavement leading down a dark road. "Walk down there until you reach a black gate and fence on your right. Wait there until I get there. I'll be about 10 minutes." They nodded as she ran back to the house. "Well," Dean said, "Here we go." Sam followed as he led the way into the darkness.

xXxXxXx

Lexi ran straight to her room as soon as she was in the house. She closed the door and pulled all the curtains to ensure privacy and began to change. She grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Seconds later she was rushing out into the garden slamming the door to her mother's annoyance behind her. She began a jog down the garden. She could hear the yappy whines coming from the kennel as she passed Zoe the Alsatian, always curious and ready to play. But she knew she had little time and she would deal with Spot the rabbit on her way back up. She zipped through the middle section of canopy created by the abundance of trees not caring of the shadows which once made her afraid of being there at night as a child. She didn't stop for anything until she reached the darkest end of her garden. The trees hunched over eerily before the black outline of wood pile which was the bonfire pit came into view. She carefully made her way round the large amount of thorns and nettles ignoring the fear threatening to encroach upon her mind. The large expanses of bricks and old paving stones caused a few hazardous wobbles making her swear when she actually fell. She finally reached the large oak at the back and used the wood upon the metal fence to climb onto the lowest branch.

The thick expanse of wood was green and slippery with the residue of recent rain. Lexi didn't bother wondering about stains quickly glancing out into the neighbour's garden until she spotted the two dark forms of Sam and Dean. Frantically, she jumped off, mindful of the corrugated iron beneath and climbed the small piece of wooden pallet, like the rickety ladder it was, and descending with care as to not injure herself upon the jagged branches. She turned, making sure to stay hidden, and slowly extended her head around the tree looking towards the house. Inky blackness met her vision and with a sigh of relief she advanced across the open space of grass. She reached the fence smiling as the distinguished Sam staring right at her with a small smile evident upon his face and Dean looking slightly impressed and darting eyes checking the shadows. Lexi moved to the right slightly using her hands to find the slider. But as she suspected there was a lock and chain upon it.

Suddenly, nervous Lexi turned to Sam and Dean. At that they both came over and while they inspected the gate she looked down at her shoes. _Life could never just have some ease could it _she thought sullenly. "Hey!" Startled she looked up as she felt a reassuring hand upon her shoulder yet it seemed to come from her side. She realised Dean was standing right before her waving in her face while Sam was by her side holding her shoulder. Lexi caught on quick enough smiling widely before stating," You guys are fricking awesome." Dean's ego seemed to inflate on its own as he puffed out his chest saying "What, do you expect us to be stopped by some measly fence?" Lexi stared at him. _Lord, what have I done, mmm let's try this._ She giggled. Dean's smile faltered at that. "What?" Lexi looked up at him explaining," Well, I'm sure at some point Dean was stopped by. Mm what was it? Oh, yes a wittle Yorkshire Terrier in a pink bow." At this Sam's low laugh filled the air. Dean face resumed a shocked expression. "What's this Dean?" Sam asked. Dean looked mortified and Lexi almost went hysterical. _Dean's been keeping secrets, _even her thoughts were gleeful. Lexi spared Dean any more embarrassment by pulling Sam down and whispering in his ear that she would tell him later. She then turned around and motioned for them to follow her a small skip in her step.

Sam went over to Dean leaning in to say three words. "This girls cool." Straightening he followed on. Dean thought over those words and the scowl disappeared leaving a small smirk. _Yeah she is, _he thought,_ and she can hold her own. Maybe this won't be so bad._ With that he straightened his jacket and followed the other two over to the large tree.

xXxXxXx

The three of them had managed to make it over the old wooden pallet safely and were now gathered in the large wooden shed. The insides were slightly murky with the scent of old books, wood and dust. Lexi stood upon the medium sized couch using an old cloth on a stick to get rid of the large amount of cobwebs hanging low and invisible upon their heads. Sam and Dean stood at the side, Dean keeping watch for anyone while Sam watched Lexi reach across the wide expanse. Her arms were long but slightly muscled yet the stick helped quite a lot. With the added height of the sofa she now was a good two feet taller than Sam meaning he, for once, had to look up at her. "We still don't even know your name yet." He stated matter-of-factly. Lexi stopped her movements, turning to face him. She jumped down off the sofa, her height was probably about 5, 9 to 6 foot, quite tall for someone her age but it ran in the family. She took after her dad. Green eyes, tall figure, low arched foot yet she had her mother's hair, nose and sturdy muscles.

"My apologies guys, my name is Lexi Conan. I am 18 years old and currently attend year 13 at St. Magnus' High School for Girls. Pleasure to meet you." She took the dusty cloth and chucked into a corner on a box, leant the stick upon the wall and held out her hand. Sam took it within his large grasp and shook firmly. "Well, there's no need to introduce myself and Dean but it's great to finally know who you are." Sam smiled and in the dimly lit shed, Lexi could see the sparks of genuine joy in Sam's eyes. Dean chose that precise moment to turn the lights off, _completely,_ by accident and they broke their hold. He then came over, while Sam took up guard duty, looked her in the eyes without too much neck strain and took her hand as well. "You know me too," he then leaned in to whisper, "I think a little too well, but if you don't blurt my secrets I promise I won't cause any trouble." He pulled back with a playful smile which Lexi returned. "Who's to say I won't give you hell for your trouble?" she answered mockingly. Dean snorted in disbelief. "Really, you think you could beat me in a fight?" He taunted. Lexi's smile turned jokingly dark as she said," No but I'm sure if I set Zoe and my books upon you we wouldn't have any problems with taking you down." Dean gulped in slight nervousness as Sam and Lexi chuckled.

Seeing the real anxiety in Dean, Lexi lay a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Dean, I was joking. Anyway Zoe won't harm you only if you piss her off. And if you don't even want to meet her, I think you'd get along fine with Poppy or maybe even Spot." Dean seemed to lose the tension in his muscles at the reassuring words and gradually became more comfortable. Lexi turned away and began rummaging through the contents of her shed. She found some make shift folding chairs and a few blankets as part of her Guides Camping Kit from a few years back. She lay them on the couch along with a sleeping bag and pillow. She then found the spare bulb for the shed and left it on the shelf while she grabbed the ladder. She changed the bulb quickly and the shed was instantly 5 times brighter. Suddenly, the peace was broken by a loud yell.

"Lexi! Come out of that shed and come get your dinner. It's pizza!" her Mum yelled. Lexi relaxed slightly. She turned to the guys. "I've got to run but I'll be back as soon as possible. I would advise staying here or in the cover of the shed if you need to take a leek." She blushed at that last bit. "There are plenty of my books in here if you get bored but please don't make too much noise. Talking's fine but no touching the old toys. I'm warning you once and only once Dean." She mock glared at him before walking out the door. She twisted back outside the door finishing," I'll be bringing down some food and drink later and another sleeping bag. Keep the door locked and I'll knock if it's me. Not many people come down here anyway. Do you have any thing I can get you? Salt, paper, chalk?" The question hung in the air for a minute or so before Dean said, "Do you have any beer?" Lexi stared and nodded. "I'll bring some down. Do you want one Sam?" He turned to her caught out thinking. "No I'm fine and again thank you so much. This means a lot while we try and figure out what the hell Cas wants us to do." He looked kind of guilty when he smiled almost as if he felt like he was intruding. Lexi reached over and ruffled the edges of hair she could reach reassuringly. Sam stared and smiled while Dean covered up a laugh with a loud, uncomfortable cough. Lexi snapped her arm back quickly and went through in her head that everything was covered so far.

"One minute, before I go can I have your numbers in case there's an emergency or I need you to vacate or something?" Lexi suggested calmly. They both read out their numbers and she thanked before finally leaving. As she walked up to the house she unlocked her phone and made a new message. In the shed Sam and Dean's phones went off one after the other. Both had received a cheery message and they smirked at each other.

"_**Here's mine too! :D Lx"**_

xXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

The Possibility

**Hello, I just wanted to say I will be trying to post every Monday, however I was late because my friend was checking for errors and I forgot to give it to her. A big thank you though and I hope you enjoy chapter 2. There will be more Cas soon :D**

Chapter 2

Lexi stopped on the way back to the guys, checking that the shed's light couldn't be seen through the small gaps in the trees. She paused again by the rabbit's hutch before turning to it. The two-storey wooden structure was covered in its protective coat. The flap was lifted and she could see the rather bulge of brown fur sitting by the side. Lexi's rabbit Spot was lop-eared rabbit with one white spot around his nose. Spot seemed content just to watch and relax as the world turned but Lexi knew he got annoyed if he wasn't at least petted once a day. She dropped her school bag and picked up the healthy 3-year old after opening the rusty bolt with a sharp wiggle. She straightened up to full height with the bundle of fur drawn up to her chest. Spot nestled his head just below her shoulder while his body stretched down her front supported at the rump with a steady hand. Lexi had looked after him well enough to make sure he was never neglected and never given the chance to become shy. Her friends loved to sit with him on the open lawn in the summer. She thought back to his first snow fall and the way he just let the snow fall upon his head like it meant nothing.

Lexi bounced slightly as she laughed, soothing the rabbit and rubbing his fur reverently. She didn't realise the presence behind her until there was a loud rustle. Dean could be seen, his ass in the mud as he stared up at her. Leaves were dusting him like flour on a cake. His dark eyebrows were furrowed on his tan skin as he tried to figure out how he had gotten on the floor. The culprit was a wobbly rock which had slipped from under his footing whilst he had been glimpsing Lexi with the rabbit. "Dean, what the hell are you doing out here?" Lexi whispered, keeping up the process of relaxing the now tense rabbit in her arms. She crouched down next to him taking a seat on a fairly dry outcrop of wood used to block snow from the hutch. Dean scooted forward until he was beside her yet still in the cover of trees. "Well, Sam's really boring sometimes. I mean he's just sitting there reading a book. Who the hell does tha- Ow?" Dean's sentence was cut off by a hard whack from Lexi. He looked at her as she petted the small animal now in her lap. She had a glare upon her face kindling the almost serenity of the area.

The glow from the house travelled slightly to the portion of garden they had reached. The world was silent apart from their breathing as they looked at each other. "Books happen to be my favourite pass time. I mean TV's great but books give more detail. Especially, in fantasy novels. Don't get me wrong, some books are just," she paused to shiver," I still can't believe I read Twilight. My brother was right Edward Cullen really is a shovel-face." At that they both started laughing. Dean was kind of easy to talk to. He gave of the caring, brotherly affection which was only natural but still. She returned to Spot putting him in his hutch and retrieving his tin of food. She dealt out a handful as well as a carrot she brought out in her pocket. She shut the cage and retrieved the bag on the floor. "Well," Lexi started," I was just heading back. I have some stuff for you guys and how can you be that bored I was gone, like, half an hour max?" She raised an incredulous eyebrow at Dean as she turned to him. He just shrugged, the non-committal answer of _I get bored easily_.

She pushed her way back through the many branches motioning for Dean to follow as she lead him a more secret route to the shed. They walked from around the back to the door once more. She knocked loudly listening for the tell-tale signs of movement. Almost immediately, Lexi could hear the large footfalls of Sam. "Dean that better be you ready to come back in because if you run away one more time I swear-"at this Sam opened the door to see Lexi. He stopped mid-sentence feeling rather embarrassed at the threat he was close to releasing. Lexi just shook her head as she stepped past Sam. As Dean stepped through the door, smug grin plastered on his face, he received to hands slapping the back of his head. He whirled quickly to see Sam bolting the door and Lexi going through her bag. Like nothing had happened. He turned away again and they both let out smirks. "Ok, I brought some of the stuff for you guys. Firstly, before Dean gets impatient, I brought some pizza slices and I even found some left over mince pies as dessert." That was greeted with a loud whoop from Dean. She lay them upon the table, then pulled out two beers and some bottled water. "I got some Stella because that's all we've got I'm afraid and some water for after. I've brought down my other sleeping bag which should be big enough for you Sam. Oh and my laptop in case you decide to do some research tomorrow or something."

Lexi placed the rest of the items on the small table which was in the corner of the room, carefully so as to not displace the delicate broken leg. She finally looked up to see Dean halfway through a pizza slice with a pie in his other hand while Sam had begun making two make shift beds using what he had. He distributed the couch pillows equally on the floor using his extra, long arms to reach the far side to straighten the blankets etc. Lexi gazed on before snapping herself out of it. Just something about Sam made her think life could never be better. Lexi continued," I've got to dash now guys. I'm on dog duty. If you need anything else just text me or something. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be out about 6:45 and I leave for school at 7:15. I'll brief you or leave some note or something if you're not up. Remember, stay out of sight and you can use the downstairs bathroom if you are especially quiet. Just be careful, Mum will head off in about an hour so through the doors and the kitchen, first on your right in the hallway. The living room will be around the corner and down the small flight of stairs my Dad will be in there till eleven but it should be ok. Any questions?"

Sam stood up releasing the ache which had begun along the back of his legs. Crouching really was a serious annoyance but an inevitable action which turned up a lot in everyday life, especially hunters. The amounts of times he had to fold up to reach specific places either to save someone, hide to remain the element of surprise, kill something or cover Dean's ass was unbelievable. He turned to Lexi and smiled. "Nope we're fine and thanks for dinner. Dean would say so too but he's too busy stuffing his face with pie." The both laughed at that while Dean pulled a Sam worthy bitch-face. "Ok guys, I'll see you later." With that Lexi left leaving the boys to amuse themselves.

xXxXxXx

As soon as the door opened Zoe was speeding off. Her nose was glued to the floor as she ran straight for the shed. Lexi was by her immediately, clipping her up to her lead and dragging her away before the whole neighbourhood heard her loud barks. Luckily, a large football was a great way to distract her from the new scents littering the garden and soon the pair were through the house and down the road. Lexi's road led to a small woodland path rearing off to the right just after the lane leading to her neighbour's garden gate. Zoe knew the way as well as Lexi and soon they were in the large clearing stretching at least 35 meters long and 25 meters wide. Lexi released Zoe from her restraints so she could have a good run. Instantly, the young Alsatian was sprinting off following many scents and finding many places to spread her scents.

Barely anyone knew of this particular area this being one of the reasons Lexi came here. Although Zoe always had the curtacy to do her business around the edges so the middle area was a perfect area to sit in the summer. Lexi would come out here late evenings in the warm air and just read or listen to music until about twilight when the small flitting bats would appear for seconds at a time, small shadows in the sky diving and swooping for the abundance of small flies and bugs darting through the air. On special occasions there was also the chance of rabbits early in the morning. On these occasions Lexi would keep Zoe on the leash until she was sure the rabbits were gone. Tonight, the area was lit only by the light of the full moon and small groups of twinkling stars. The cloudless sky had caused a slight drop in temperature meaning a light frost had already begun to set in. The soft light illuminated the many tracks of recent wildlife activity including Zoe who could just be seen on the outskirts of the clearing.

Lexi started a slow walk humming softly, kicking Zoe's ball every so often. But something caught her as odd. There was no pigeon call which could be usually heard at night. Zoe was off again laying down in the far woods, ok just to watch the world turn as Lexi froze. She listened for the tell-tale signs of life. But in that moment she couldn't hear anything. Still pondering the curious circumstances she found herself in, Lexi was going to resume her walk when, she heard the rustle of leaves and snapping of twigs. She turned quickly her hair flinging out to side as she tried to spot the source of the noise. Lexi expected some kind of rabbit or fox maybe to be scouting the area but instead found a stranger. The person was someone she didn't know, but had no idea how they had found her secluded area. He was tall with dark hair from what she could tell. He was a good foot taller than her and looked strong too wearing a dark polo shirt and some tattered tracksuit bottoms. Small splotches of paint covered his clothing giving off a distinct smell and revealed some kind of job description. His normalcy surprised her yet there seemed to be something subtly wrong with this picture.

"Ummm, hi are you ok, you seem a bit lost. I didn't know anyone knew about this place." Lexi began as the man stayed continuously frozen. He slowly took a step towards her which Lexi responded to by taking one back to the side. She watched as he walked into the light but she couldn't stop backing away. She trusted her gut instincts that told her he was something dangerous. Slowly he stopped and she saw that he had a large smirk on his face. Lexi frowned in confusion as a low chuckle escaped his lips which caused a shiver down her spine. She realised Zoe wasn't here anymore. This was normal because when she was done she went home and Lexi would probably still be thinking, she was used to it. However, Lexi wished so hard that she was here now, maybe just for slight back-up or for more confidence. "Oh Lexi, I know your lovely habits and that you know where the Winchesters are. You're just perfect aren't you?" The man remarked. As soon as the words had left Lexi realised exactly what was going on. "Christo," she whispered and the man flinched, eyes turning pitch black in the time of one blink. "Clever girl." He continued.

xXxXxXx

Sam was laying on the couch flicking through a book he had found on one of the shelves. It was Soft Target by Stephen Leather. The story was about an undercover agent dealing with rogue cops as well as balancing his son's life after his wife's death. The story was just getting interesting when there was a soft scratching from the doorway. Dean had found an old music player and some CD's which he was listening to using his EMF headphones in his pocket. He sat in the corner with his eyes closed and the music just breaching the headset. The scratching continued and was soon joined by small yips and whines. Sam heaved himself of the couch and headed towards the door. He slid the lock over and peaked his head around the edge. Looking down he saw a well-proportioned Alsatian standing there looking at him with wide brown eyes. Sam recalled Lexi saying she was going to be walking the dog and supposed this was also the one who he didn't want to piss off. Sam turned to look through the small gaps between the trees seeing no lights on.

Sam walked out of the shed closing the door softly and petted the dog on the head before heading towards the dark building. He reached the top and peeked through the windows to see no movement or form of life, considering the time he wasn't surprised. _Why would Lexi leave her dog out_, he thought, _surely she wouldn't have gone to bed and left her to wonder near us. _He opened the door slowly and wandered into the kitchen straight ahead. In the corner beside the fridge was a door with a large yellow poster. He flicked on the light to see large bold writing stating, **Teenagers! Tired of being harassed by your annoying parents? ACT NOW! Move out, get a job and pay your own way-while you still own everything. **If this wasn't so worrying he probably would have chuckled. Sam stepped forward and opened the door. Finding the light switch the room illuminated showing light blue walls and spotless white ceiling. Straight ahead was a bed covered in books and a silver music and cassette player. Pencils, rubbers, pens, cans of coke and a glasses case were littered across the room leaving little imagination to what went on in here. Crumpled shirts hung on hangers which were hung on lights while large masses of timetables and science books were scattered of the desk immediately to his left. A mirror held stickers and headbands, which propped up large assortments of DVD's ranging from The Lord of the Rings to The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. Music and clothes were upon the floor leading to a wardrobe draped in oceanic creatures as well as a few Supernatural ones including what looked like a home-made Devil's Trap design.

The red lights of the alarm clock on the bedside table in the far right corner read 11:24 pm and led Sam's view to the open curtains. These signs led him to believe that there was definitely no-one here. _What does this mean then?_ Sam's thoughts automatically became frantic. Lexi was obviously somewhere but the Alsatian seemed to be particularly adamant of this being unusual. It had walked in and began tugging on Sam's baggy jeans trying to pull him towards the front door. Sam flicked off the lights and tried to follow without falling over the protruding objects in the kitchen and hallway. He quietly opened the door and was instantly running to keep up with the dog which had sprinted straight out the ajar porch door and was away up the road. He managed to catch up with the dog just as it entered the woods.

xXxXxXx

Lexi was facing a demon. She would have been ok if everything she could use against it was in her house and the fact it was smiling practically screamed that it knew exactly that. _Jesus_, she thought, _the time I didn't think about bringing my book of monsters and how to kill them is the one night in probably ever that I get cornered by a demon_. Half the time she was reading said book so she could memorise some kind of exorcism just because she was a slight bit optimistic in everything being real. _What would her parents think if they could see this? _The sarcasm dripped from her thoughts as she tried to focus on the demon and any advantages she could have. "Who are you?" she asked as calmly as possible. Lexi's heart rate had risen considerably but she swallowed to try to keep herself steady. "My name is Irritum and I am here for you. That is if you don't tell me where the Winchester's are out of free will?" Irritum said with sincerity.

Lexi's eyes darted to his black eyes in a small amount of shock. She knew she wouldn't give up the Winchester's by choice and was prepared for anything to come. He seemed quite relaxed at the moment. There was no form of weaponry around but Lexi knew a little of fighting. She struck quick and fast a hard right hook to the face before ducking under the returning punch. As soon as she was back up she was flung directly back into a tree. The force knocked the breath right out of her and she coughed hard. Irritum walked over the reasonable distance tutting loudly glancing at the floor. He reached her and his hot breath went straight into her face. It smelt of smoke and some sickeningly sweet liquid causing her to gag. Once again dark laughter filled the air before he leant into her left ear and whispered," I'll take that as a no then."

xXxXxXx

Sam drew to an abrupt stop as he saw the Alsatian sitting and whimpering by a tree. He leant over panting before glancing round and finding a large clearing. There in the centre was Lexi and what looked to be an ordinary guy. The faint stink of sulphur and reaction of the dog signalled demon. Sam's teeth gritted and began to grind. He had no weaponry or way to trap it and in that moment Sam cursed the Angel that brought them here. His eyes were drawn back to the scene when Lexi was thrown across the clearing into a tree. His heart clenched as she choked for breath and a surge of disgust and something more erupted from inside him. He surged forward as silently as possible and began reciting any exorcism which came to mind. "Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco: ut adversus hunc, et omnem immundum spiritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum. Mihi auxilium praestare igneris per eumdem Dominum. Amen." It came out rushed and slightly bad in pronunciation but the demon turned convulsing and screaming as Sam expelled it from the poor man it possessed.

Lexi fell to floor as the man became unconscious. She gathered her breath rolling over only to be smothered in rough licks from Zoe. Lexi found enough breath to let out a broken laugh as she pushed on her snout. As Zoe backed off she was met with the face of Sam; his brow was creased in half confusion and half amusement as he stared down at her. "You do realise your upside down from how I'm seeing you?" Lexi said once she could speak. Sam walked around her and offered his hand to help her up. "You're something else Lexi. Not many people could laugh this off." Sam smiled as she started pulling herself up. His hand was warm and started a spark of tingles on her cold skin. She dusted herself off and began rub her hands to kick start the circulation of blood which had slowed. Lexi wandered over to the place where she had stood before and grabbed the lead she had dropped earlier. She clipped up Zoe and beckoned Sam to join her. "Sam we have to go before that guy wakes up. I don't know about you but I don't particularly have an excuse for him being here."

Sam followed her as she began heading for the path once more. They walked side by side in silence Lexi every once in a while bending slightly to scratch Zoe's ears. Sam glanced over watching as Lexi walked off a demon attack as if it was an everyday occurrence. As soon as they cleared the woods he walked in front of her blocking her path. "Lexi, are you ok? I know I should have asked earlier but well…" he trailed off feeling slightly guilty. Sam tried to hide his face behind his hair but Lexi pushed it away. "Sam I'm fine. I'm not some fragile child. I am 18 and an adult. Anyway it's not like I was being tortured immensely." She tried to smile. Sam gazed at her and drew her into a hug before quickly withdrawing and falling flat on his ass. Zoe had managed to wrap their legs together very effectively and stood looking innocently. They both burst out laughing as the clock turned 12 in her home further down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Possibility

**Hello, all. This week the chapter is a lot shorter due to a large amount of school work. I promise there will be more next week but I found this rather difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it and I will get back to you as soon as possible! (Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors)**

**:D**

**Disclaimer – Been forgetting to say unfortunately I don't own anything. *cries***

Chapter 3

Castiel, or rather his vessel, stood upon the mountain. The large expanse of land spread wide as the sun peaked over the horizon. Ever since he had sent the Winchesters on that mission deaths had begun popping up everywhere. It started about 6 hours after they left, which was probably late at night from Cas' perception, he didn't need a watch therefore never had the exact time. He had automatically been tracking them everywhere across the states, this large coincidence was just far too timed. This thing was fast and when looked into the victims for background knowledge found it similar to one of the hunts he had 'viewed' whilst checking in on the Winchesters 'accidentally'. The people who were killed had recently committed grievous acts and seemed to be paying for it. The similarities seemed to connect to the Trickster. The glimpses he had seen revealed it to be Gabriel.

Cas hadn't seen him since he left, and as sad as it made him he knew back then he didn't want to be found again. So he had left him, but now, with large amounts of serious casualties Cas knew he had to intercede. The patterns darted across the states seemed almost impossible if it were not for Cas' belief that Gabriel still had his angelic powers. Now, he stood on the grassy mountain top looking over the 'Great Salt Lake City'. The large expanse of building completely contrasting to the masses of green and blue spread before him. Large gashes of mellow yellow and misty alloy orange appeared along the blue water-washed sky, reaching across the distance and grazing the apple green flora. Points of snow-capped mountains smothered by light mist teased the edges of Castiel's vision. Flickering lights created dots in the windows of houses and he knew it was time. He had to find Gabriel and face him. With that Castiel vanished as the morning light hit him with no signs of his place there except for the dent in the green grass and the distant sound of wings.

xXxXxXx

The Grand America Hotel stood tall in the shy morning light right at the heart of Salt Lake City. Greying white washed brick work marked the windows and were a clear beacon especially with the added 24 floor height. The tinted blue edges were darkened and most lights were off. The time of year it was normal for most lights to be out, rooms being either empty or having people sleeping in as business people or tourists. However, the exception to this was on the very top floor, a flashing abundance of multi-coloured lights shone out the window along with loud sounds of music and cheerful screams. Castiel gazed up, unsure of whether it was a good sign that this was so obvious. Gabriel was never subtle whenever he was around but even he wasn't looking for him wouldn't the people around be affected and possibly angered by his uncourteous acts.

Castiel disappeared again for the 18th time and appeared right outside the door to the presidential suite. Gabriel was known for his extravagance and was one of the reasons Castiel had only taken 15 minutes to find his exact location. Now, he was in the hallway, surrounded by pristine golden walls with a large red carpet leading to the only exit elevator and staircase. Castiel realised that he could no longer hear the noises from the room. Even with heightened senses nothing penetrated the sleepy silence that slouched over the building, docile until life was officially restarted for the day. Castiel drew the Archangel Blade, the sleek silver frame similar to the Angel Blade he kept on his person. He had asked it from Raphael but after the stern "no" he 'liberated' it in order to make sure if it unfortunately came to it he could stop Gabriel. Cas sighed heavily as he disappeared inside trying to keep surprise with him.

xXxXxXx

Gabriel sat cross legged on the large king sized bed covered in a brightly coloured stripy comforter. He held in his hand a large black rock guitar however instead of strings and different frets. The large room was a large variety of yellow and gold bursting from every edge. The light red slightly pink chaise longue stood at the end of the bed Gabriel's feet perched on either side while a menagerie of sweet and cakey delights littered the centre. Gabriel himself was looking up at the large plasma screen TV singing and shouting along with the rock song he played. Same Old Song and Dance blared out of the speakers which were recently positioned around the room for 'surround sound' affect. Gabriel wore a wide smile as he played nonchalantly with mused golden brown hair, as if he had been flicking his head consistently back and forth. Black jeans adorned his legs ending with feet snuggly wrapped in light blue socks stating 'I'm with Awesome'. His usual dark maroon shirt unbuttoned from the neck to his pecks clearly showing the white vest top beneath.

Castiel was shocked when he appeared on the other side preparing to walk in on Gabriel but finding himself in a living area. There were several rooms to this suite and he considered himself baffled at the need for all of this room. He eventually found Gabriel though but definitely didn't expect him to be just sitting there. Castiel would have thought of him plotting something or other, if he was in that position it would probably be what he would be doing, and listening to some loud music due to the obvious noises. It turned out to be all dark except for the lights coming from the television. The noise of it piercing but Gabriel was unreactive in the sense of loud sharp plucks of music. Castiel lifted his left hand and clicked his fingers, instantly shutting off all electronic devise. Although the music was ending Gabriel just sat there calmly assessing his guitar.

Gabriel swivelled his position laying the guitar to his side, for once a serious look upon his face as he began. "Hey, bro!" Castiel stepped further into the room being able to see perfectly fine without the need of light, however turning the lights on to better advantage his vessel. "Hello Gabriel. I have not seen you in a long while," Castiel replied in a monotonous tone. Gabriel chose to rise at the edge of the bed and stand before Castiel who had begun to raise the blade in warning. "Stay still Gabriel, I don't want to harm you but until I have sorted this out you must stay put," Castiel warned his voice lowering yet not losing any steadiness. Gabriel froze, a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything outrageous until I tried to teach Sam to learn to live without Dean." He smiled as he remembered some of the awesome tricks he had played. Gabriel had a heart and felt sympathy for Sam but come on, his tricks were funny.

Castiel broke him from that moment of bliss. "How come there have been so many deaths recently with your M.O? Large abundances of people have been killed in the past 1 hour alone, all connected by their misdeeds. I didn't know you to be so brutal." Castiel cocked his head to the side, an almost sinister look presenting itself upon his features, tense muscles clear beneath his clothes. Gabriel chuckled, unusual as it was he found joy in someone trying to frame him. "Cas, seriously? You believe someone could pull off some the amazing stuff I do. I mean, you just said they're too brutal and well I myself think they probably didn't include half the awesome stuff I did." Castiel slowly lowered the Archangel Blade as Gabriel started laughing and moving around again. The ease Gabriel could defuse any situation still amazed him, not that it helped when everyone was shouting at 'home'.

"But… I have been following this 'person' and they seemed to lead straight here." Gabriel turned at that. A look of half awe half annoyance upon his face. "Really. Interesting. When did this start?" Gabriel began pacing, a sign he was thinking hard. Castiel decided as to not miss anything recited the whole series of events from what he knew. The Archangel Blade long since sheathed, the pair sat down at the new table which had appeared with tea and biscuits in the centre. Castiel saw no need for the substance yet Gabriel was immediately settling in. The large tray of biscuits disappeared in an alarming rate had Castiel not known for a long time his brothers fancy with confectionary. It brought a slight smile to him to see his old habits still present in him even though he had been gone so long. If this situation weren't so immediate he would have loved to just talk to Gabriel. Understand how he had been in that mundane human custom. Maybe the Winchesters and human life had rubbed off on him more than he thought.

Gabriel stood abruptly. "Ok, well this obviously has a clear connection with those Winchester's unsurprisingly. Gosh, why can they never keep their heads low just for a few hours? I should start training them to duck more often." Castiel shook his head as Gabriel returned to his normal cocky self. Gabriel continued," However, who told you to transport them. I mean why? It must have been important." Castiel thought hard, a crease easing its way upon his brow as he squinted trying to recall who it was. Surprisingly, he couldn't ever recall the angel who had spoken to him. He wasn't face to face at the time but the voice was definitely unfamiliar. He voiced his thoughts to Gabriel who was instantly at his side ready to find this mystery source. In the next 2 seconds, the hotel was replaced back to its original standards without a sign of any human life. Not that angels counted.

xXxXxXx

Large expanses of wood and grass expelled forth across an immense garden area. The extreme amount of precision and care given to it evident by the wide variety of flower wild and potted adorning the hedge rows. Massive waterfalls and lakes expanded on the other side with abundances of wildlife heard splashing along the outskirts. Gabriel and Castiel stood side by side gazing around in case of danger. They knew about the dislike shown towards them because of their emotive and 'unholy' ways and were prepared for anything. However, the vast silence that greeted was definitely not expected and created an eerie sense of danger which swarmed growing in size.

Masses of black clouds formed above them, the shadows dancing across the now windswept foliage, as a loud voice boomed from above. "Castiel, Gabriel, why are you here? I thought I assigned you Castiel, to get the Winchester's away for their mission? Is it complete?" The voice softened a fraction by the end but the sharp edge of steel it held was hidden by very little. Authority rained upon them, and while most would have cowered in fear the angels stood firm. Castiel silently withdrew Raphael's blade from behind him keeping it out of view as he spoke. "Yes, I did what you asked but who are you? We have no idea who you are and ever since this began with your order Gabriel has been being framed for actions he did not pursue. Reveal yourself." The confidence behind Cas' voice grew as Gabriel repositioned himself in a show of courage. This alone allowed Cas a small amount of comfort.

The voice chuckled a dark, malevolent sound that rang across the vast place consuming the land with darkness. The cloud lowered gradually and bringing with it the speaker. "Why thank you Castiel. They should be dead soon enough." A tall form presented itself from the shade. Pale skin white as snow glistened in the fading glisten of the sun. Ruby red eyes sunk deep within black circles shone from the sunken face riddled with deep scars coloured light pink. Hands crossed with sharp, deadly claws curled over the skinny bones of arms. No warmth escaped the freezing bubble of air which surrounded the creature. Massive wings were drawn above its head open and spread to a full length of about four metres. Feathers ruffled and broken in places arced above them all in a show of dominance and intimidation. The creature stepped forward as the angel's prepared for a battle.

"Hello, my name is Belial."

xXxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

The Possibility

**Hello, here's the next chapter sorry for the cliff hanger last time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… (Yet)**

Chapter 4

"Belial?" Gabriel said, "I'm so sorry. I thought some were bad enough but… wow!" Incredulities became apparent upon Cas' face, while anger was simultaneously forming upon Belial's. Why did Gabriel have to aggravate every form of evil he crossed Cas would never know but it was something he definitely would have to talk with Gabriel about after. If there was an after. "I am proud to bear this name. The true meaning of wickedness in Hebrew. My power exceeds you yet you feel the right to taunt. How sorry you will be." The dark smile manifesting itself upon Belial's face was pure sin and horror enough to drive someone mad. Even the angels themselves flinched. "Oh, Dad, what have I gotten into?" Gabriel mumbled trying to keep the general shakiness out of his voice. It seemed to work as Castiel rolled his eyes at Gabriel's ignorance. "Gabriel, Belial is one of the fallen angels mentioned in the apocalyptic scriptures. He was the uncontested darkness in the Dead Sea Scrolls. He's even in the Bible, as the demon of pure evil and lawlessness. 'Do not be bound together with unbelievers; for what partnership have righteousness and lawlessness, or what fellowship has light with darkness? Or what harmony has Christ with Belial, or what has a believer in common with an unbeliever?' Although he is, from my knowledge only a lesser demon."

As soon as that phrase graced Castiel's lips he was automatically pinned to the floor, back being dug into by large amounts of rocks and rain pelting forth onto his face, ice cold and unrelenting. Glancing sideways he saw Gabriel struggling beside him in the same predicament. Ironically, he had obviously provoked Belial. An ear-splittingly thundering voice reverberated off the air as it exclaimed," How dare you degrade me! I am the angel that led Hell as its king and was created right next to Lucifer. Where do you think he stole all his tricks? He took all my legions and kicked me out because I was so powerful. And I thought that if I can't rule Hell then why not Heaven. I still have my wings." At that moment his wings flapped defensively, power clear and bright shining through the pitch black feathers, scarred and twisted as they were. The pair on the floor shared a look of worry before Gabriel said," But how does this work? You got rid of the Winchester's, why? What are you planning?"

Once again Belial erupted with fierce laughter and spoke in an almost rough voice," Oh, those pesky boys destroying all my armies. Why wouldn't I? I need as many as possible and with them away from you they are weak. Easy to kill without weapons, their little meat suits spewing blood as they're ripped apart by my assassins. But Gabriel, you are as foolish as they say if you think I'm just going to reveal to you my plans. No, I think I'll leave you hanging on that little cliff-hanger and I'll get back to you after this world is decimated. You'll be fun little toys to play with later." With that Belial bent as if bowing and blew a massive gust of wind. The angels upon the floor held their breath as the wind turned in to a hurricane and they were whirled into circles until finally landing with finesse upon a medium carpeted floor. Panels of light teak wood lined the perimeter with rafters lining the ceiling where a lone light bulb swayed in the residue air waves. A couch lay against the wall covered in blankets and a sleeping bag. Another set of the same lay on cushions upon the floor. In the corner was a large desk littered with papers, writing books, an empty box smeared with tomato sauce and foil wrappers.

Dean, albeit extremely startled by the sudden appearance of the angels, was quick to be on his feet, head plugs fallen from their original position still spewing copious amounts of rock, and was by their sides posed with both anger for Gabriel after his last appearance and questions of concern for Castiel. "Castiel what's going on? I thought you weren't coming back till we were done? Was it this fucker because I'd happily punch him for you?" The menacing look upon Dean's face was clearly full of anger for the Trickster who had mucked with his and Sam's life. The way he had exploited Sam's emotions as well as Dean was totally out of order. Castiel drew in, although unneeded, a deep breathe ready to begin the long explanation when the door opened behind him revealing a smiling Sam and Lexi, which didn't last long. Sam's face instantly darkened while Lexi's became puzzled with an underlying hint of annoyance as well as pure joy.

Lexi broke the tense silence," Well, isn't this a surprise and it's only 15 minutes into the new day." Everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief, well Gabriel/Trickster just smiled and Castiel remained almost emotionless, but it was kind of all clear they were all thinking it. In order to kill the last of the 'murder the trickster' atmosphere Lexi moved forward into the confining area, ushering Sam as well who defiantly stood beside the corner retaining a look of pure hatred, and watched Lexi finish her journey to the centre of the room. She stood about a metre away from Dean, Castiel and Gabriel in turn and then swivelled slightly to the right. Gabriel was probably about Lexi's height although he held the feeling of power and age distinct like if you ever met The Doctor. "Ok," was the only thing uttered before she lifted her hand. "You see this hand, the only thing stopping it colliding with your face is the fact that A) you'd probably give me my 'just desert' B) I'm sure the guys would prefer a punch and C) I may or may not have laughed at a few of your tricks when you first met these guys in school. So please stay quiet and still until we need to include you otherwise I'll leave these reasons in the dust and slap you. Clear?"

Seemingly unperturbed Gabriel nodded with a smug smirk sliding over his face. He moved slowly and sat quite happily on the couch content to watch it unfold silently. Secretly surprised Lexi then turned to Castiel. His face was clearly even more confused but he stayed still. In terms of power radiance held he was probably the equivalent of a tiger while Lexi herself probably a mere ant. She pulled her courage together and held the once high held hand towards Castiel. "It's a pleasure to meet you Castiel. I've heard of some of the amazing things you've done and…Wow, you're an angel… I'm sorry I'm not very good with conversation normally but…" She turned to Dean, "What do you say to an Angel of the Lord?" In return to the Dean just shrugged, understanding what she meant. When he first met the Angel he was gob-smacked and tried to kill him, which was regrettably kind of stupid now he thought about. He mentally shook it off as Castiel joined the conversation.

"Yes, I am an Angel of the Lord. But I am confused how can you know of me? I am from an alternate universe?" His head cocked to the side as he turned to the Winchesters. Sam came over from the corner, meticulously making sure he was as far away from the Trickster and as close as possible to Dean and Lexi. Keeping a sharp gaze upon the Trickster he answered," In this universe we became a T.V series of some sort and Lexi here, is a fan. Got some books on us too." His face softened as he turned towards how now blushing features. Dean, feeling kind of left out, stepped forward," Cas, I repeat what are you doing here? I mean I thought we were on a mission? And why is he here with you?" All eyes fixed on the unsuspected angel. Gabriel turned to stare back, recently occupied with a pot of bubbles which were currently bouncing of the multiple surfaces, and raised his dark bronze eyebrows.

"Oh so I can speak now. Good, well I'm here because of Cassie here," Castiel's posture stiffened at the nickname. "He found me and we investigated the strange cases which were going on in yonder universe. Turns out some guy named Belial has stolen Heaven after losing Hell. Yeah, long story short, he got a bit pissed and blew us here. By the way has no-one heard of hello around here?" Ignoring the last comment everyone turned back to Castiel and began talking at once. Gabriel seemed content to just watch the drama unfold. Dean and Sam had moved away with the cyan eyed angel content to have a rather obnoxious argument. Lexi however swivelled and walked over to the Trickster. Although was that really what he was. He had turned back staring at the guys in the corner, seemingly amused, and she took the seat next to him. Crossing her arms she leaned back fairly comfortable in the only unchanged sense of normal which happened to be a sickly munsell colour. "What are you? Castiel could have gone to anyone to help him with what he was doing. Someone more capable and reliable than a mere trickster. Why you?" Gabriel seemed almost stupefied by her calm deduction of character. Lexi remained immovable watching the same spot on the far wall, which ironically turned out to be a Sherlock poster. "Your right", his tone even, almost gleeful, as he returned to his original position. "I'm… sorry used to be Archangel Gabriel. Life got a bit tricky up above and I decided, what the heck Earth looks fun. As soon as I hit the ground I felt more at home than I ever did with my brothers and dad. I went pagan further down what with my skills from before still intact. Felt happier, freer than I ever did." The last few sentences were hinted with slight sadness, like he wished that he could have stayed and that things were different.

Without thinking Lexi lent over and hugged him. She understood. One of her friends had gone through some home troubles before moving schools. It was difficult to keep in contact but whenever they did the remorse of what once was could be heard in the tone of her friend, spoken or not. Gabriel accepted the hug although strange and new, considering angels weren't know for cuddly feely moments in Heaven, and smiled, genuinely, that he hadn't shown in over a millennia. The row had died down as well, Castiel ignoring the bombardment of questions from the Winchesters and turning towards the serene sight before him. The boys realising nothing was getting through shifted as well. Dean agape at the surreal event taking place. Never in his lift time did he think anyone would be willingly hugging a trickster. It seemed Sam was having the same troubles, shock and slight annoyance clear upon his features. Sam himself was so close to charging forward thinking any minute it was going to turn ugly. So many things could go wrong in this room because of that fiend, he had lived each one with Dean and couldn't bear to repeat that especially with Lexi, someone so innocent (not completely – after the demon) and a new weakness he realised as he felt the kindled feeling of envy creeping slightly over him. Just as he was about to move Dean held him back, looking over the jerk towards Cas, who was stuck with a look of pure content on his face, and then another towards the Trickster showed that this was just friendly.

Lexi pulled away to see Gabriel chuckling, mirth spreading across his features with a renewal blush of red emphasising the sun kissed features, seconds later wheeling to see all the others smiling too. Blushing profusely she got up. "Umm, sorry guys you were saying." She tried to grasp at the fleeing normalcy before she was enveloped in yet another hug this morning. Castiel had moved with lightning speed to fit his frame around in a tentative squeeze and after drawing back saying," That is probably the first time I have seen Gabriel smile in a long while, thank you." The silence carried on until Dean coughed and restarted the explanation of "what the hell is going on?" Lexi pulled over some chairs, Sam helping after seeing what she up to, and they grouped into a circle. Castiel went into more depth about the events of Heaven and the case of Gabriel (not surprisingly Dean was astounded), with Gabriel piping in every now and again. Sam asked whether they can get back. Both angels had stood and tried to transport themselves back to the other universe each failing, but Gabriel managed to still have his snaps, quickly conjuring a large candy bar which he was instantly digging into.

"If you get a tooth ache, don't you dare come complain to me, ok?" Lexi had made sure the message was clear. It would be just her luck her would get one in this universe and she would have to deal with the consequences. She wasn't even going to try and imagine that going down at the local practice. Castiel spoke to Sam next. "Where were you two? When we appeared you two were out." At that everyone faced Sam and Lexi who then began retelling the tale. Dean seemed to gradually grow in rage, if he were a cartoon his ears would have been blowing steam like a boiled kettle. "What the hell? So this Belial guy is trying to kill us. Well he's definitely been planning this for a while if they know about you Lexi." Lexi at this point was exchanging numbers with Gabriel who had decided it necessary to keep in contact (No he was not going to hide Dean's and watch him run around as he continuously got called by him). She looked up about to speak but being overtaken by a yawn. She glanced at her watch seeing it was 2:30 in the morning. "Crap, I have to get some sleep guys otherwise I'm never going to be up for school tomorrow. I'll talk more later. Will you two," she pointed at the angels," be ok here tonight. I don't have anything other than blankets?" Gabriel waved her off saying he would just conjure something up. She said goodnight to each of them before scurrying up to her room very quietly, slipping into her onesie and sliding into bed. Lexi was instantly asleep dreaming of talking lollipops and hazel eyes.

xXxXxXx

Lexi awoke from her alarm of loud piano chords with a gasp, wisps of her dream turn nightmare fading into the depths of her subconscious as she checked the time. The clock read 7:15 am. Well, she had gotten a total of nearly 5 hours sleep. She groaned as she dragged her aching body to the shower upstairs and waking herself up fully. Lexi made a mental note to try and lay in more on weekends. She hopped up drying herself and her hair before changing into her uniform. Traipsing back downstairs for breakfast she had some toast and squash remembering to make some extra. Her mum and dad had both left for work at seven and her brothers would upstairs on their computer till ten to eight when they left for the bus. The clock now read 7:35. She grabbed a tray ladling it with butter, knifes, jam, juice, and plates, one which was full of toast. Making sure her stuff was by the door, not needing to change any books after yesterday, she ran out the door and down to the shed.

Knocking on the door Lexi was met by a sleepy looking Sam while she heard Dean yelling, probably at Gabriel, before being let in. She walked straight in and lay the tray on the now clear table. Gabriel was laughing from the rafters above Dean's head as he lay face down on the couch with one of his shoes on his head. Castiel was sat in a chair, looking baffled as he flicked through a thick Doctor Who book. Lexi realised that the Winchesters were both in pyjamas which she'd never seen in her life. One of the celestial beings must have been helpful last night. "Ok, guys I brought some breakfast and am about to head off to school. Remember the rules: stay secret, stay safe, stay quiet and you can use the house any time after 8am. Try and be back in the shed by about 3:45 because that's when people start getting back. Any questions?" Gabriel jumped down from the rafters, raising his hand like a hyper toddler. Lexi rolled her eyes with a grin, "Yes Gabriel?" The hand flew down, "Is there any candy?" She shook her head and walked out while Sam and Dean laughed at Gabriel's pout.

xXxXxXx

Lexi's school wasn't far from her house. A good 20 minutes' walk around the block but a fair distance. She left the house at 7:45 every day, even though school started at 8:30, just to talk to her friends in the morning. Also, in the winter the way the first morning rays hit the dew drops on the bear hedgerows almost created an ice wall around her, nature always amazed her. Lexi sped up this morning wanting as much time as possible with her best friends. Lexi was adverse and friendly to anyone in her school not one to try and form enemies. Although it had happened. She used to have some troubles with particularly bitchy girls in her earlier years. Ever since watching Supernatural though she felt encouraged, eventually she just punched one of them after school and left them all in the dust. Lexi's closest friends however were big Supernatural fans too although they had many other things in common.

Robyn and Ashley shared the original madness which everyone has when they first join high school. Though it did lessen the three of them were still quirky and crazy laughter was consistent from them. But where Robyn was fierce, emotionally strong with a hint of narcissism Ashley was a good listener, quiet and calm generally. The contrast mattered little to Lexi, the sharing of avid readership, the like for geeky movies and intelligent help when homework and coursework got tough. As Lexi reached the school building, tall amounts of red and orange breaching the horizon with white framed windows, she saw her too friends beneath their usual tree of meeting, rain or shine, wind or snow. She immediately ran over to give them a hug.

Robyn stood the same height as Lexi even though older by a few years. She was back at her old school with Ashley to watch lessons for a course. They became instant friends when they spoke in class and kept it up. However, even though the visitations had been on and off they kept in touch and visit each other often. They were over for a few more weeks before they went back to make their final notes before a big exam occurring in the next month. Robyn had fiery auburn hair, once again tangled and untamed hanging down while she wore plain ripped jeans and a striped zebra long sleeved shirt. Her pale green eyes shone from behind her fringe and thick black glasses as they glinted in the sunlight. Ashley, ever the contrast, wore black jeans with a blue top and red woolly jumper. Her dark brown hair fell in waves and small natural curls around her face with a windswept persona. Both wore converses red and dark green with dirty white laces. Lexi was slightly taller than Ashley but never held it against her.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" Lexi tried to start this conversation normal. What she was going to break to them was going to be hard hitting. They each replied with a fine or tired because of College work smiling and laughing. "Well that's good," Lexi continued," but I have some…um extremely massive news. Good hopefully." At that both sets of eyes were set on her concern and hope evident in their depths. "Yeah, you're probably not going to believe this but um… Sam, Dean, Castiel and the Trickster are stuck in our universe and need our help. Now I know this is very unbelievable, I mean you probably don't even believe in alternative universes but…" She was interrupted by Robyn. "Lexi, please do you expect us to believe this. Are you sure you're not ill?" Ignoring her Lexi called Gabriel. He picked up after 2 rings. "'ello, Gabriel speaking. Is this Lexi by any chance." Lexi glanced nervously at her friends and replied, "Hi, Gabe would you mind up taking a video of you guys for me and sending it as soon as I hang up it's important." "Sure no problem give me a second." The line went dead and Lexi was left with her bewildered friends. "One second." A sudden serious of buzzes notified her she had received a message and she quickly opened it. Motioning for her friends to move closer they all watched the video.

Loud crackling was heard in the background as the camera was turned on. The first thing they saw was Gabriel's smug face right in front of the camera before turning to a perplexed looking Castiel in the same chair as before staring at the camera. Sam was on the floor covered in blankets eating toast while Dean was wandering around half dressed, his shirt in his hands. "Hey guys say hello to Lexi" was yelled from behind the screen and as Dean saw the camera/phone a loud outburst of "Gabriel" was heard as he ran over and the camera went dead.

Shell shocked the three friends all stared at each other before squealing in excitement, like any normal fan girls, and abruptly stopping at the weird looks they were receiving. They agreed to meet up later and head to Lexi in hopes to sort out this mess and meet their Supernatural Heroes. They couldn't wait.

xXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

The Possibility

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I hope it's not too mundane or anything. Anyway I just wanted to ask if anyone has any feedback about my writing because I've been left hanging and I want to improve these skills. So any productive criticism is lovely and will be taken into account. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to Kripke who puts them to good plots.**

Chapter 5

By the time school had ended at 3pm Lexi was practically sprinting to the gate rucksack snagging on every other student and door handle like it was making a last ditch attempt to stop the inevitable. It didn't though as Lexi crashed straight into Robyn and Ashley ending with them all falling in a heap on the concrete laughing. They were definitely a sight to see and as they drew themselves together and began a fast walk to Lexi's.

xXxXxXx

Out of breathe the three girls arrived. The growing nerves and excitement had exploded as soon they reached Lexi's road and they all broke into a hundred mile an hour dash up the hill. Bursting through the front door as soon as Lexi unlocked it, not bothering to get rid of their shoes, they dropped their bags in sink and bolted straight for the back door, unnoticed by the sleepy black Labrador under the kitchen work surface. When they reached the garden Lexi snagged the backs of her friends tops turning them abruptly. "Wait here I need to speak to you." Lexi ran back in closing the front door and speedily changing into some grey tracksuit bottoms and a loose red long sleeved polo shirt. She reached her original position just to see her friends wander further into the wooded area with caution. Rolling her eyes she raced quietly through the undergrowth and climbed the winter bare to watch the scene play.

Turns out the boys had migrated outside. Where a large expanse of grass used to be was a wide trampoline. Gabriel was bouncing looking at piece in the air and doing several summersaults which Lexi could only wish were humanly possible. Castiel was looking perplexed as Dean tried to explain something to him, and by the gestures it was probably the trampoline. However, he seemed more vacant than usual and kept twitching his head and murmuring to his shoulder. Dean walked away looking bewildered rubbing his arms which were encased in a brand new black jumper before calling out for Sam. Lexi although couldn't see where he was due to the fact her friends were giggling rather loudly. She knew this meant trouble because instantly Gabriel stopped bouncing and Dean froze. Her friends ducked down behind some trees still watching although now more quiet. A bee had left its safe haven of Cas' shoulder as he walked over to Dean's side.

"Who are they?" It was a whisper from behind. Lexi almost fell out the tree slipping on the branch and falling so only her hands were on the branch. A small shout escaped her lips attracting everyone's attention. Several shouts of "Lexi" could be heard consecutively before 5 pairs of feet could be heard hurrying over. Robyn and Ashley gathered beneath her on one side while Dean, Cas and Gabriel appeared on the other. Both froze instantly, the girls due to their shock and awe, the guys because they were confused and angry with the unknown people. Lexi managed to look down slightly saying," Leave them they're my friends. They're here to help. God if only you'd waited I would have explained the fact that hunters are wary especially since a demon attacked me yesterday but no…" Lexi stopped mid rant because her hand began to slip and the one which had fallen off the branch was now enclosed in a hand.

Glancing upwards she saw Sam one hand on hers with the other wrapped around the tree still. Lexi pushed up nearly bumping his head as he pulled her closer. Once she was back into a stable position hands wrapped securely round Sam she instantly used a better momentum to swiftly swing down from the branches. The heat that radiated from Sam's body had frazzled her brain for that instant and she needed to clear up this mess beneath her. Sam just stood there gazing as he watched her sleek frame hit the ground. She turned back to him smiling. He just stared smiling in return before joining her on the ground. "Thanks Sam but," Lexi punched him on the shoulder hard," try not to sneak up on me in the first place." Sam winced as the punch resonated causing a sharp pain but just shyly rubbed it, face colouring slightly. Lexi turned to the small bunch which had gathered in front of her. Robyn was making sneaky glances at Castiel while watching Gabriel warily and Ashley was alternating between staring smitten at Dean and looking guiltily at Lexi.

"Ok guys, we've all got to cool down." Lexi used her hands as clear sign to lower all emotions, which seemed to work well. "Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel meet my idiot friends Robyn and Ashley. Girls you know who these guys are." At that Lexi was enveloped in a very restricted hug. Ashley and Robyn were both squealing in her ear and she took that as a good sign. Gabriel stood still wary but smiling along with Sam at the very strange sight before them, never having seen Lexi so consumed with happiness as such. Dean crossed his arms straight faced and in thought obviously still distrustful while Cas wandered off, probably to reunite with the hive. "Guys little help," Lexi gasped out waving her hands futilely at the guys," choking not breathing." At that the men standing laughed while the girls drew back giggling. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go back to bouncing. Dad knows it's better than gossip." Gabriel broke the silence before darting back to the trampoline.

Lexi shook her head, it was just like Gabriel to be calm with the dramatic but as soon as mushy came in he got bored. "Wow, Lexi my scepticism no longer exists it's gone so far off the scale. Do you mind… you know I have I've always wanted to… please," Robyn decided to continue the awkward conversation and was literally inches from kneeling by the end. Lexi smiled knowing what her friend meant. Robyn although rather fiery seemed to have an affection for the calm and peaceful Castiel. It was almost instantaneous, except for the small flaws in character in Cas' early days on screen, but never said that way because they weren't that cheesy. "Sure, go ahead but you know how he acts about references." Robyn turned to leave glancing back as Dean called," By the way watch his shoulders, there may be a few bees there." As they returned to facing each other Ashley was still stock still and gazing at Dean. Leaning up Lexi whispered," I think we should give them a minute," and not waiting for Sam to react she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the shed.

xXxXxXx

As Robyn drew closer to Castiel she paused. What should she say first, she had no idea? Luckily she didn't have to. "What do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation." There was no heat behind Castiel's questions, rather incredulity to the prospect of an interruption. Robyn wrung her hands nervously behind her back. "No it's ok. Just wandering." She lied smoothly. Turning away she walked over to the trampoline and sat on the edge gazing at Castiel. Sighing she looked at the way he held himself. Back calm but shoulders tense as he spoke towards them and a small smile creeping over his features as he continued. Robyn was amazed by his comfort ability in any situation before jumping when Gabriel appeared at her side. Angel powers or not he was a very sneaky person.

"Hello," she started cautiously, unsure of what sought of view Gabriel had over her and herself only knowing him as a Trickster didn't want to be on his bad side. Gabriel himself seemed amused as usual, a grin plastered to his face, and played a short tennis match with his eyes between them. "Rejected, dear friend do not be sad. Castiel's never been good with making friends the human way. Don't worry you'll get there." He nudged her shoulder before blatantly rolling back onto the trampoline. Robyn decided to join him, going over wobbling from the unsteady surface. "What do you mean?" she asked as they both began jumping one after the other. Gabriel's hair flew everywhere mixing with Robyn's as they drew together and separating on alternate bounces. "Try catching his attention with a favourite subject. You know anything of philosophy and the many Biblical references to creation?" He queried slowing his movements. That's when they heard the call.

xXxXxXx

Lexi and Sam were sitting in some of the old wooden garden chairs left behind the shed in light conversation. Every once and a while peeking around the corner to watch out for home comers and to check no-one was killing anyone (Dean and Gabriel, they were so alike that they butted heads constantly). Suddenly, Lexi realised that Dean and Ashley still hadn't turned up and everything was deadly silent coming from the earlier tree canopy.

"Come on. We better see if Ashley's ok. She has a habit of feeling self-conscious and fleeing when she converses with new people. Being a nice friend sure has a lot of jobs." Lexi chuckled as they wandered back to the tree. But instead of their friends being there all that was left was a large scraped out section of ground of a dragged body. Lexi didn't want to believe this. Why would Dean do something like this? She double checked and saw footsteps and drag marks. No sign of a struggle and no sign of another person. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. "Cas, Robyn get over here now. You too Gabriel. EMERGENCY." Sam drew closer and Lexi started to panic. Worry over a friend or family usually drew Lexi into a frantic state. She tried to control her hyperventilation but unfortunately it wasn't working. Promptly she passed out being caught by Sam.

Sam caught her gently speaking, clearly restraining his own fear," Lexi, Lexi can you hear me?" The others arrived and seeing the scene began to help. Robyn went to Lexi's other side using her hands as fans trying to give her cool oxygen. "I'll be back, I'll get her some water." At that Robyn dashed off to do that. Castiel and Gabriel were murmuring in Enochian off to the side, discussing plans of action. Sam wasn't listening though intent on reviving Lexi heart clenched tight in anticipation of what to do. His brother was missing and Lexi was out cold in his arms, this was probably all their fault. If they hadn't arrived then her friend and his brother would not be in danger and Lexi would not be in this position. Sam swept locks of her hair out of eyes before carefully wrapping his hands underneath her. Cradling her to his chest he lifted her and sped towards the shed. Managing to fling the door open by manoeuvring his foot he stepped inside and lay her on the couch. Despite the situation he stood and stared at her. Peaceful and serene in a state of unknowing.

Sam was quickly drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of pounding footsteps as Robyn came in with water and a warm wet flannel. She went to her friends side laying it on her head earning a stir and murmur from Lexi's unconscious form. Pulling in a deep breath Sam returned to the angels who were drawing weapons from thin air, staring intently at him as he drew closer. "Come on moose, they can't be far." Was the only form of communication Gabriel gave before they began running, Sam hot on their heels, determination written on his features.

xXxXxXx

As soon as they reached the front of the house the trio froze. Castiel seemed to be almost to be scenting the air which was definitely weird to Sam at least, Gabriel was serious for once and seemed intent of watching Cas. Suddenly, Cas turned nodded once and before he could comprehend the angels were both ran across the mildly busy road and using the last of their angelic mojo to leap a hedge about 3 meters high. Bewildered and confused Sam followed shielding his face from any possible pedestrians and darted through the traffic safely. Unable to climb the hedge he followed it along till he found a rotten wooden fence which he climbed. Out of breath he jogged along the path he saw leading to an enormous hay field full of bails.

Rushing to the edge of one back to it Sam realised he had no form of weaponry. The labyrinth of itchy yellow substance covered a lot of ground but he went through like he would any house on a hunt. Sam made no sound other than short rapid gasps from the adrenaline, praying and hoping he would find not only the missing pair but the angels all safe and sound. However, none of that mattered when he was thrown abruptly at a great height into a stack of square bails, suspended with a slight pain at his throat. Gasping he saw Dean, stepping out of the shadows, Ashley in tow with his arm wrapped threateningly around her neck. "Dean, what are you doing? Let Ashley go you… Christo." Sam paused his struggling and speech to watch Dean's eyes to flash a neon green. Sam had no idea what this meant but Dean just chuckled darkly. "Oh Sammy, it's not going to work. He gave me a taste of lust, and poor Ashley here couldn't resist." Sam looked closely at Ashley to see silent streams of tears making tracks down her face. A flash of gold caught Sam's eye and he discreetly gazed hopefully at the angels peaking over the top of a bail. Castiel was thinking hard marked by the furrowed brow while Gabriel held his fingers to his lips before they both ducked again. Immediately trying to create a distraction Sam continued talking. "Who's he? What are you on about?"

Dean stalked forward Ashley in tow desperately trying not to trip over her feet in fear. Sam felt his body scrap against the harsh plastic as he was lowered to Dean's level as he said," Oh Sam, are you saying you didn't notice my large absence earlier. Toilet breaks don't usually take 15 minutes. No Belial paid me a visit and gave me some power. I feel so strong with his lust within me. Oh and the plans he has for our world." The malicious smile encroaching upon Dean – no he wasn't Dean not under this influence – was terrifying itself. Just as Sam thought Dean was going to do something drastic Castiel and Gabriel ran out of their spot. Gabriel threw one hand around demon Dean's trachea, archangel blade pressed at the skin, pulling Ashley to safety at the same time. Sam fell to the floor as Cas drew two fingers to Dean's forehead. Although he couldn't smite in this world he spoke some Enochian enchantment and masses of midnight blue and neon green mixed smoke erupted from Dean's mouth.

Dean fell unconscious at Sam's feet as Castiel went to help Ashley calm down and stand steadily. Gabriel just stood looking smug stating," I've always wanted to do that to Dean. He's such an asshole sometimes." Sam's jaw set in a thin harsh line as he picked himself up. "Yeah, well," Sam pushed Gabriel over, "He's my brother I don't like you that much Gabe," venomous sarcasm dripped from the nickname. Gabriel just carried on smiling as the five of them headed back to the house. Dean in Sam's arms while Gabriel and Castiel supported Ashley.

xXxXxXx

Later that evening they were all recovering in the shed. It was about 6:30pm and everyone had just finished the food Lexi brought down. The rest of her family were obliviously pottering around in the house only aware of her friend's presence. Robyn and Ashley were staying until 9 before they had to leave to be ready for tomorrow. They were coming round early to begin extreme planning about how to get the guys home. Lexi was standing just outside of the conversational bubble. Gabriel had disappeared a while ago probably to find an amusing place to be, promising half-heartedly to stay out of trouble. Ashley and Dean had hit it off well, after Dean had finished apologising profusely, and were now discussing some favourite food levels. Ashley love for pie was definitely a good light topic although they were jovially arguing about the better flavour. Castiel and Robyn on the other hand were in a deep talk about the different angelic weapons, their uses and ending up on the complexion of the world (God's creation) and other theological subjects.

Lexi however was drawn to Sam. After the sequence of the last days she had reached a definitive epiphany of her thoughts. She knew as soon as she had started watching Supernatural she was a Sam girl. Not obsessively so but the gradual hints of a crush were there. Looking at him now she could see why. His features were darkened by the dim light, a strong firm line chapped conveyed his lips while his hair was dark and jagged on his head. The strong tanned skin was shadowed and emphasised the look of pure self-hatred upon his features. He looked up catching Lexi's gaze and instantly tried to brighten into a smile, sparkles dancing and falling from his eyes. Although the feeling of nerves and empathy she tried to smile back as best as she could, a light blush tinting her face. Sam pushed off the wall and walked straight out the shed closing the door behind, not that anyone noticed so engrossed by their private talks. But Lexi followed.

Sam was sat on the trampoline hunched over knees drawn close with his head turned towards the stars gemming the sky. Lexi just stood there watching, and then slowly drew closer climbing on and sitting beside him. "Tough day." She said trying to lighten the mood. Inside she was mentally slapping herself. Sam chuckled shifting slightly to make more room, in the wide open space. "Yeah, you could say that." His gaze was downcast and his tone full of regret. It dripped and oozed making Lexi feel such pity for him. "Sam, why are you so sad? I mean you sound so guilty yet didn't you save my friend today." Lexi questioned hoping she could help him. Sam sighed heavily. He had never had to talk about feelings with Dean, even if he wanted to, but now he was actually being asked he couldn't find the words. "I just feel that… maybe if we never came you could be safer." And drawing on the last of his courage," Lexi I really like you and I'm scared for you. Usually all my relationships turn to shit, pardon my French. And I don't think I can lose another person." Lexi's breath hitched as a sharp gasp was drawn from her. She looked at him and met his gaze. Tears and guilt and affection were swirling in his eyes and before she could stop herself she opened her mouth and sang the thoughts ready to burst from her heart.

"Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
there's too much to lose to be wrong

and it feels like there's something here  
but I want to see it before it disappears  
and if there something real between me and you  
well are we both open to

All these possibilities  
so many little possibilities  
right in front of us  
close enough to touch  
and far enough to have some time to see  
All these possibilities  
whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and I can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities"

Lexi stood and held her hands out for Sam. After they were both standing she carried on holding his hands tightly.

"Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this  
Don't let me in if you're not there  
what I'm feeling doesn't happen every day  
so baby please play me fair

and it feels like there's something more  
than those crazy little crushes I've felt before  
when you move in close I can feel the rush  
and now we're so close we can touch

All these possibilities  
so many little possibilities  
right in front of us  
close enough to touch  
and far enough to have some time to see  
All these possibilities  
whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and I can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities"

As she finished silence fell over the pair. Sam just gazed at her with such love and caring that he thought he would explode. Lexi was so shocked and embarrassed by what she just did she pulled away hoping to find a safe haven indoors. But Sam drew her back and circling his arms around her. He smiled into her hair and Lexi held on tight. "I couldn't have said it better myself," was all he said before Gabriel appeared between ice creams in each hand.

"What's up guys? I didn't interrupt did I?"

**Final Note (yeah another one) – on criticism please tell me if I'm moving too fast relationship wise and the song in this is possibilities sung by … I was watching in a cheesy film so sorry for the way it came out but yeah. Back next week with an update. By the way I have half term next week so hopefully the chapter will be more thought out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Samsquatch44**


End file.
